chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Psychic Energy Manipulation
Psychic energy manipulation is the ability to manipulate and wield various psychic energies. Characters *Alessia Grey has this ability naturally. *Rowan Petrelli will have this ability naturally too. *Zachary Herriford will possess this ability naturally. *Mischa Alexander will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Alessia Grey' Alessia can only access this ability when threatened or frightened, and usually in her wereform. She can use it to emit blasts of empathic, telepathic or precognitive energies, which overwhelm her enemies with emotions, disrupt their thoughts or trap them in visions of the future. It seems that she cannot really control which of the energies she emits, but she tends to produce empathic blasts when she is feeling particularly emotional herself, or if someone has attacked her with an emotion-based ability. She can also disguise herself by removing herself from the memories of others so that they cannot recognise her, and can install irrational fear in others via eye contact. She has recently been able to form a psychic voodoo shield, which causes all harm done to her or attempted upon her to be reflected back onto the enemy which caused it. 'Rowan Petrelli' Like Alessia, Rowan too will be able to emit blasts of empathic, telepathic or precognitive energies from the palms of her hands, which will overwhelm her enemies with emotions, disrupt their thoughts or trap them in visions of the future. However, she will have more control over the ability than Alessia, and will be able to access it more readily. She could also focus psychic energy to grant herself limited telekinesis, and can install some emotions, such as extreme fear or anger, in others. 'Zachary Herriford' Zachary's first use of this ability will be emitting blasts of psychic energy from his hands. He will be able to throw these at other people, though they will be more powerful and effective if he emits them straight from the palms of his hands onto the person's heads. These blasts will be empathic and telepathic in nature. They will overwhelm the person's mind with strong emotions and telepathic static. Zachary will also be able to force others to experience strong rage and fear, using eye contact. The most powerful use of his ability will be a psychic voodoo shield. This will repel attacks away from him and will turn them upon his enemy instead. 'Mischa Alexander' Mischa will be capable of emitting blasts of psychic energy which will overwhelm her opponents with extreme emotions and disrupt their thoughts. Normally she will emit these blasts from the palms of her hands. However, if she was distressed enough, she could also produce them via her eyes. Additionally, she will be able to produce a shield of psychic energy surrounding her entire body, which will repel away any attacks and reflect them back towards their source. One some occasions the ability will grant her limited telekinesis and will enable her to remove herself from the thoughts and memories of others. Similar Abilities *Psionic energy manipulation is the ability to manipulate psionic energy, another form of mental energy *Fear manipulation can also cause irrational fear in others *Invisibility, stealth, cloaking, sensory shield and induced unnoticability can all be used to remain unseen and unnoticed *Voodoo is the ability to use a doll to inflict harm upon others *Psychic theft is the ability to steal thoughts, ideas and memories from the minds of others *Mindstrike is the ability to attack mentally *Psychic avatar is the ability to create beings in one's mind Category:Abilities